User talk:Munchvtec
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:Munchvtec! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:05, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Fanon article Hello, upon looking at the wiki I've come across fanmade material that is not suited for a wiki dedicated to offical sources and a database for the Trigun series found here: http://trigun.wikia.com/wiki/Info, seeing as it does not fit i have tagged it for deletion Sumiyo (talk) 03:35, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Character infobox Thanks so much for making the change! Sorry if how I phrased it was rude i any way. I really appreciate it! VashLuvr420 (talk) 22:24, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Rights Hello, I was wondering if there was a way I could have an admin role for this wiki? If I am not eligible right now, what is there that I could do to have the role? VashLuvr420 (talk) 01:35, June 10, 2019 (UTC) I understand. I had become busy with school from October up until now. Since I now have time, I am more motivated to start working on the wiki again and plan to do a lot for it these next few months. A lot of it is adding more information to existing pages. VashLuvr420 (talk) 19:52, June 10, 2019 (UTC)